


Lovely

by DictionaryWrites2



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [31]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has A Penis (Good Omens), Biting, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Penis (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Thighs, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites2/pseuds/DictionaryWrites2
Summary: “I love your thighs,” Crowley murmured reverently, almost to himself. “They’re so fat.”“Crowley.”“No, I like it, I like it!”





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ☀️ literally anything about Aziraphale's thighs.

“No, no, stay like that, stay like that,” Crowley said, and Aziraphale laughed, shifting his position just slightly on the bed. He was on his elbows and knees, and it felt  _ridiculous_ , but Crowley’s voice was breathless in his enthusiasm, and Aziraphale let his eyes flutter closed as Crowley’s mouth dragged hot over his backside, dragging his teeth over the skin. 

“I feel rid _iculous_ , Crowley,” Aziraphale mumbled, and Crowley responded by burying his face against Aziraphale’s arse, licking a stripe from the back of his prick up toward his entrance, and Aziraphale choked out a noise, falling forward on his forearms and burying his face in the pillow.

“But you look  _deliciousss_ ,” Crowley replied, and Aziraphale jolted at the shock of cool lubricant between his thighs, but– But Crowley didn’t reach for Aziraphale’s entrance, nor his prick, hanging fat and ready between his legs. He dragged his wet fingers over Aziraphale’s thigh, the slick jelly clinging to the skin, and Aziraphale let out a noise at the chill of it, but Crowley scarcely seemed to notice, he was so focused on what he was doing. 

“I feel like you’re buttering me up,” Aziraphale complained as Crowley applied a little lubricant to the inside of his other thigh: he was red in the face, he knew, and he could hardly help the sharp movements of his hips as he tried to get Crowley to  _touch_  him, that he might have more stimulation than bare air.

“I love your thighs,” Crowley murmured reverently, almost to himself. “They’re so  _fat_.”

“ _Crowley_.”

“No, I like it, I like it!” Crowley said immediately, and he grabbed at the outside of Aziraphale’s thighs with his slick fingers, pushing him to draw his knees together. “Even more than I like your arse, I think, angel. They’re just so  _full_ , and you’re so pale, I just want to bite them all over, I want to leave you bruised up and aching, and you’re so  _lovely_ , angel…” Crowley trailed off, his mouth tracing the line of Aziraphale’s spine, and Aziraphale shivered as Crowley blanketed his body with his own, pressing his own cock into the scant space between Aziraphale’s full thighs, and up against his own–

“ _Oh_ ,” Aziraphale moaned softly, and he felt Crowley’s prick between his thighs, up against his own, held fast between the pillowy flesh on each side. “Crowley, my dear boy,  _please_ –”

“Yeah, yeah,  _yesss_ ,” Crowley groaned against his back as he thrust his hips, and Aziraphale heaved in a gasp, tightening his thighs together and revelling in the  _noise_  Crowley made. 


End file.
